This proposal seeks funds to support research into the mental health and health adaptations of expectant and new mothers and infants in a Latino barrio on the West Side of Chicago. The grantee, Pilsen-Little Village Community Mental Health Center, Inc. which seeks funds for this research project is a community-run indigenously staffed program, serving a 75% Latino catchment area, which hopes to develop a prevention and service program in collaboration with other organizations in the Latino barrio for new and expectant mothers. This research is seen as a first step in developing these intervention programs. The aims of the research are to: 1) identify and describe the indigenous and exogenous systems and institutions that relate to the expectant and new mother in the Latino community. These systems include the family network, the institutionalized mental health and medical service systems, and the traditional folk-medical and midwifery system in the community; 2) to evaluate the relevance, utilization and effectiveness of pre and postnatal service resources available to Latinas in the community; 3) to delineate the various type of expectant and new mothers on the basis of their use of the various medical systems, and their levels of mental health and health; 4) to relate these differences and adaptive types to a range of sociocultural and demographic factors; 5) to use the information collected to identify high-risk population, develop effective programs in the Latino barrio, to identify areas which call for more comprehensive research operations in the future, and for the collection of a body of material which can serve as a data base for other Latino communities in the United States. The methods used to achieve the above objectives involve a survey of Latina residents using "block" areas in the communities, as sampling units, selection of a sample of Latinas in the community using traditional midwives (parteras), as a sample of Latinas using pre and postnatal clinical services and a sample of new and expectant mothers who are clients of the Pilsen-Little Village Community Mental Health Center. This survey will be linked to open ended interviewing and ethnographic observation in the community & clinical settings.